1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-functional timepiece, particularly, the present invention can provide a multi-functional timepiece having at least one of various additional portions of a calendar display portion of date display and day display, a time display portion and a time correcting portion in a 24 hour system and the like and having a calendar display structure including a novel and easy-to-see display portion, can provide a multi-functional timepiece having an easy-to-use time correction structure and can realize a multi-functional timepiece having a novel and easy-to-see dual time display portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the structure of a timepiece, particularly a wrist watch having many functions, a movement (mechanical body) of a timepiece is generally provided with a main plate constituting a base plate of the movement.
Further, one side in both sides of the main plate having a dial is referred to as reverse side of timepiece and a side of both sides of the main plate opposed to the dial is referred to as obverse side of timepiece. Further, a wheel train integrated to the obverse side of timepiece is referred to as obverse wheel train and a wheel train integrated to the reverse side of timepiece is referred to as reverse wheel train.
Further, numerals of 1 through 12 are often described at an outer peripheral portion of a dial of a timepiece and accordingly, respective directions along the outer peripheral portion of a timepiece are expressed by using the numerals. For example, in the case of a wrist watch, the upper direction and the upper side of the wrist watch is referred to respectively as "12 o'clock direction" and "12 o'clock side", the right direction and the right side of the wrist watch are respectively referred to as "3 o'clock direction" and "3 o'clock side", the lower direction and the lower side of the wrist watch are respectively referred to as "6 o'clock direction" and "6 o'clock side" and the left direction and the left side of the wrist watch are respectively referred to as "9 o'clock direction" and "9 o'clock side".
Generally, according to a wrist watch, a driving portion, a control portion, an obverse wheel train and the like are integrated to the obverse side of the watch. Meanwhile, calendar portions, for example, a date driving portion, a date wheel, a date correction portion, a day driving portion, a day wheel, a day correction portion and the like are integrated to the reverse side of the watch. Further, according to a wrist watch, a switch portion may be integrated to the obverse side of the watch, may be integrated to the reverse side of the watch, or may be integrated to both of the obverse side and the reverse side of the watch.
According to a conventional multi-functional timepiece, for example, a wrist watch having date display and day display, a day wheel is provided with a shape of a circular ring and provided with 31 teeth. Numerals of 1 through 31 are printed on the date wheel. The date wheel is integrated rotatably along the outer periphery of the main plate.
Further, the day wheel is provided with the shape of a circular disk and is provided with 7 or 14 teeth. Letters of 7 days of week of Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and so on are printed on the day wheel. The day wheel is integrated rotatably to an inner side of the date wheel.
The date wheel is driven by 1 tooth per day by rotation of a date driving wheel. The day wheel is driven by 1 tooth per day by rotation of a day driving wheel. One numeral of the date wheel, for example, "1" and one letter of the day wheel, for example, "Monday" can be seen from windows of the dial. Accordingly, a wrist watch user can know that today is 1st. day and Monday by the date display and the day display.
Further, the date display and the day display are normally arranged on the 3 o'clock side or 6 o'clock side of the watch.
Further, according to a wrist watch displaying date and day by hands, for example, a rotational center of the date wheel is disposed on the 3 o'clock side of the watch at a substantially intermediate position between the rotational center of the hour wheel and the outer peripheral portion of the main plate, that is, at a substantially intermediate point of the radius of the main plate. Similarly, the rotational center of the day wheel is disposed on the 9 o'clock side of the watch at a substantially intermediate position between the rotational center of the hour wheel and the outer peripheral portion of the main plate, that is, at a substantially intermediate point of the radius of the main plate. Date is displayed by a date hand attached to the date wheel. Day of week is displayed by a day hand attached to the day wheel.
Further, conventionally, when two gears were integrated by adjusting phases thereof, an assembly operator integrates the two gears by sensitively recognizing the phases of the two gears.
Further, according to a conventional structure displaying a fan shape hand, an independent motor is provided for the hand separately from a motor for normal time display.
Further, according to such a conventional wrist watch having a calendar, a winding stem is set to three positions of "0-th stage", "1-th stage" and "2-the stage".
In this case, the "0-th stage" of the winding stem is in a "normal carry state" where the winding stem is pushed to a case of the wrist watch. In this state, a power spring can be wound in a mechanical watch.
In this case, the "1-th stage" of the winding stem is in a "first correctable state" where the winding stem is drawn from the case of the wrist watch by 1 stage. In this state, date display and day display can be corrected in the wrist watch having a calendar.
In this case, the "2-th stage" of the winding stem is in a "second correctable state" where the winding stem is drawn further. In this state, correction of time display can be performed in the wrist watch having a calendar.
Further, according to a conventional wrist watch having a time correcting portion, the hour wheel is provided with an hour wheel gear and a hour jumper pinion. The hour jumper pinion is provided with 12 teeth. The hour wheel is integrated to the outer peripheral portion of a cannon pinion. An hour hand showing time is integrated to the hour jumper pinion. A hammer for performing operation of time difference correction is integrated to a pin fixed to the main plate.
When a user performs operation of time difference correction, the time correction winding stem is drawn to the 1-th stage. By driving the hour jumper pinion by 1 tooth by rotating the time correction winding stem, display of hour hand can be changed by a unit of 1 hour.
Further, according to a conventional analog watch of dual time display, normally, two movements of watch are arranged in the watch. Further, the two movements of watch are constituted to operate independently from each other.
That is, a first movement is provided with first ones of a hour hand, a minute hand and the like and these hands display a first time. The first movement is provided with a first winding stem and by operating the first winding stem, time display of the first movement can be corrected.
Meanwhile, a second movement is provided with second ones of a hour hand, a minute hand or the like and these hands display a second time. The second movement is provided with a second winding stem and by operating the second winding stem, time display of the second movement can be corrected.
Accordingly, in the conventional analog watch of dual time display, the first time is displayed by operating the first movement and the second time is displayed by operating the second movement. For example, a user adjusts the first time to time at the actual place (local time) and adjusts the second time to time of mother country (home time).
Further, according to such a conventional watch, a center hole of the hour wheel is guided by the outer peripheral portion of the cannon pinion.
Further, according to such a conventional watch, two gears having the same rotational center are integrally constituted by strikingly fixing a hole portion of one gear to a cylindrical portion provided to other gear.
However, there are following problems in the conventional multi-functional timepiece.
(1) According to the structure where the date wheel and the day wheel are arranged substantially in a total of the main plate on the dial side, it is difficult to mount other function to the wrist watch.
(2) According to the structure where date and day are displayed respectively by the date hand and the day hand, it is difficult to provide the date hand and the day hand at vicinities of the outer peripheral portion of the dial. Further, according to the structure where a plurality of motors are used, a number of parts is increased and the watch is enlarged.
(3) In the case of the watch having a time correcting portion, when the time correction winding stem is drawn to the 1-th stage, the display remains unchanged and therefore, the wrist watch user cannot determine whether operation of time difference correction can be performed. Further, when time correction is performed in the reverse direction, operation of the operating cam and the hammer may become unstable whereby operation of time correction may become unpreferable.
(4) According to the conventional analog watch of dual time display, the two movements are provided and therefore, the structure is complicated and the size of the movements is large. Further, it is difficult to read current time since the respective displays are small.
(5) According to the structure where the hour wheel is guided by the outer peripheral portion of the cannon pinion, a part for guiding the hour wheel performs rotational motion and the hour wheel may be made to be synchronized with the rotational motion. Therefore, the motion of the hour hand attached to the hour wheel may become unnatural. Further, in performing time correction, the operation of a second hand may not be stabilized due to impact received by the hour wheel.
(6) In integrating the date driving wheel and the day wheel, it is difficult to integrate them by adjusting the phases of the respective wheels.
(7) A pin is needed in the dial for integrating a small hour corrector lever.
(8) In manufacturing intermediate gears and the like used in the multi-functional timepiece, it is difficult to fix two gears by adjusting phases thereof. Further, a special tool is needed for fixing the two gears.